


From The Talking Hat

by FantasticNumberNine



Series: John Watson and the Philosopher's Stone [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Potterlock, Sorting Ceremonies, bonus Sherlock sorting, everyone wants to be Gryffindor, i don't understand it myself, thoughts from the sorting hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticNumberNine/pseuds/FantasticNumberNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio's interactions with the Sorting Hat, and also Sherlock's because I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Talking Hat

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer*
> 
> It's been something like forever since I've added anything to these series. But that's life. I'll get back to CoS momentarily. :)

The Sorting Hat had never known such a stubborn eleven year old.  
 _Gryffindor, if you please._  
Here sat a boy with unparalleled potential, an intelligence such as it had not seen in over fifty years and the lazy ambition of someone ten years older--  
 _Gryffindor? My boy, you would be much better suited to Slytherin or Ravenclaw, they would guide that ambition of yours to heights even you could not imagine._  
The Hat was hoping Mycroft Holmes would let himself be sorted into Slytherin (Muggleborns were usually so free of the House prejudice found in those who were wizard-born).  
 _You aren't as omniscient as you pretend to be, hat. I can climb higher from Gryffindor. If Dumbledore is half as influential as my reading has made him out to be, than my being a Gryffindor will not be detrimental._  
But then, the Hat would have been disappointed to sort this boy so easily.  
 _An association, and perhaps even a_ friendship, _with one John Watson could allow me to be the most important man in the Wizarding World within fifteen years._  
Probably.  
 _You believe John Watson will be a Gryffindor?_  
 _I've met him._  
 _You are very sure._  
 _Gryffindor, if you please._  
The Hat sighed loudly before calling out:  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gregory Lestrade was far more self-conscious and anxious inside his head that he appeared, something the Hat found interesting, and unexpected from a Lestrade. He had seen similar emotions in an older brother, an older brother the Hat had wanted to sort into Slytherin, but fear, ironically, had made the boy plead for Gryffindor. Gregory was different from his brother, there was the desire stand out from his siblings, and none of the resentment. He was the youngest, but with a fiercely protective spirit.  
 _There is nothing shameful in being a Hufflepuff, no matter what your brothers have told you. Each House has it's own glorious history._  
The Hat was amused at Gregory's shocked jump.  
 _I... I know... I... Can you hear everything I think?_  
 _Just what I need to sort you._  
 _Do I... Am I... Am I brave enough? For Gryffindor?_  
 _Would it be so terrible to be elsewhere?_  
Thoughts flew past, no, probably not so terrible... So long as he wasn't in Slytherin... The Sorting Hat would have rolled it's eyes if it had had some.  
 _I... I want to be Gryffindor._  
And so he would be; the Hat opened it's mouth...  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ah... Interesting... It was gratifying to know that John Watson's sorting would not be so simple as the precocious Holmes boy had implied. There was such a strong desire to prove himself, and a cleverness... Yes... This boy could be great in--  
 _Not Slytherin... Please... Not Slytherin..._  
Damn.  
 _Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all here in your head._  
 _Great? Me?_  
 _Slytherin would help you on that path._  
 _But I don't need--I don't want to be great! I'd just like to be me, John Watson. I don't_ need _greatness._  
The Sorting Hat was decidedly tired of sorting these impossible children.  
 _Are you quite sure?_  
The Watson boy nodded vigorously.  
 _Very well then, better be..._  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

 _Hmm, I believe you would do well--_  
 _Yes, yes, talking hat, Mycroft told me everything._  
Yes, the Hat could see that. The boy clearly idolized his older brother--how long would that last?  
 _If you could just call out Gryffindor? We'd all be that much closer to dinner._  
The little brat...  
 _My boy, you are the spitting image of Ravenclaw--insolence and curiosity at once._  
 _Yes, I thought you would say something like that. But I intend to set up potions experiments tomorrow, and I will use you as my test subject if you put me anywhere that isn't Gryffindor._  
Sherlock Holmes was a menace. The Hat could see clearly that this boy was resourceful enough to follow through on his threat--he'd be warning the Headmaster about this one.  
 _Please?_  
The note of sincerity gave the Hat pause, and he looked a little deeper. The child was lonely.  
 _I'm not lonely! I just... If Mycroft can be a Gryffindor, then why can't I? I'm braver than Mycroft! I'm not afraid of anything!_  
 _You are afraid, you're afraid your brother will leave you behind, and that he will forget you for his friends._  
He heard the boy take a shuddering breath, Sherlock Holmes was still a child and had only ever had his brother--until a magical school had stolen him away, returning a Mycroft he hardly recognized, a Mycroft with friends and adventures who no longer needed a clinging Sherlock.  
 _Your brother will not forget you should you choose to go your own way--in Ravenclaw you too could make lifelong friends, and your way will be easier than in Gryffindor._  
 _Please... I'm not afraid..._  
The Hat sighed, though it couldn't deny a flicker of curiosity at what would happen to Gryffindor with _two_ Holmes boys.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so, I know John's already got his sorting scene, but I like this one better and will probably swap them out. But I'll also leave it here, just because it's handy having it here too.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
